


Hurricane Parker

by baloobird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: Peter is staying at a shelter with May during a hurricane and gets sensory overload in the midst of the chaos. Good thing he has a certain billionaire superhero in his corner.





	Hurricane Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Um...yeah, welcome to my very first fanfic! I love Irondad so much, that I wanted to contribute and since Hurricane Florence was a pain in my ass, I had an idea to write a fic about it. I don't have much (or any, honestly) experience with writing, so I really hope this isn't too cringey. Enjoy!
> 
> Please note: Since I live in NC, I have no idea if different states do different things in regards to hurricane prep, so I just wrote this based on some of what I know in my state. Also, the hurricane name I chose for the fic is completely made up.

_Hurricane Blanche has just downgraded to a category 2 with a wind speed of 105 mph. Thousands of people from all over coastal New York are evacuating and seeking shelter. It is imperative that you get to a safe place as soon as possible._

Peter sighs in relief and turns off the TV. At least it’s not a cat 4 like it was originally predicted. About 90% of what Peter’s seen all week is hurricane coverage and to be honest, he’s starting to get sick of it. Will the storm land in New York or just fizzle out in the ocean? Will it be a nasty one or one that’s just a little bit of wind and rain? And the reporters keep saying the same thing over and over and over again. There’s nothing more that can be done now except prepare for the worst.

May, being a nurse for the health department, has to be at the designated shelter in Queens (which is Midtown Tech) for the duration of the storm. Peter has already planned to go with her, not because he’s worried about their apartment - they’re several stories up, that’s not a worry - but he can’t imagine waiting out a storm alone, or leaving May.

Tony actually offered for May and Peter to stay with him at the compound. May, of course, can’t go due to the shelter, but told Peter that he can go if he wants to.

Tony and Peter have gotten closer since the Toomes incident. Tony has actually taken up mentoring the kid a couple days a week after school. 

Those were Peter’s favorite days. He worked on suit modifications, web fluid enhancements, and even tinkered with _THE_ Iron Man suit. He was no longer looking at Tony with pure hero worship but looking at him as like a friend...okay, a strong acquaintance. 

_They’re not quite there yet._

So when Tony offered for him to stay, he respectfully declined. Peter wanted to go - he really, really did - but he couldn’t help but feel like he would be a burden to Tony, and his anxiety would be through the roof thinking that he’s overstaying his welcome. He’ll just go with May, help out the community, and everything will be just fine, right?

Right?

____________________

There were about 200 people at Midtown Tech when the storm started. May was doing everything she can - giving people medicine, tending to anyone in pain, making sure that the right shots were given, etc. Peter was helping out by doing literally anything to keep these people even mildly happy - serving food, making up cots, even playing games with the kids to keep them occupied. He hasn’t seen May much because they’re so busy, but he doesn’t really mind. Since Peter left his suit with Tony to repair after a patrol-related injury, he wouldn’t be able to help anyone outside the shelter (much to May’s relief), so he’s content with helping people this way.

Peter quickly learned that the true chaos of a hurricane wasn’t really the storm itself, but it’s the wreckage that the storm leaves behind.

Hurricane Blanche was devastating. The storm wasn’t even that strong, but it lingered over New York for what felt like weeks, just dumping buckets and buckets of water all over the coast. Some people were lucky and got away with just a messy yard...but some people lost everything.

As a result, the number of people who now reside in the shelter increased drastically, now up to over 400 people. Nurses, cooks, employees, and the like were all scrambling trying to make room for everyone while also taking into account any cots, air mattresses, and pets.

Peter and May didn’t even know the state of their apartment until Tony called to check in and told them that everything looked okay when he drove by. They have no clue when they’ll get back to the apartment since, like in a lot of places, there’s no power.

Surprisingly, Peter’s senses weren’t bad throughout the storm - he had a good amount of energy, and most people he talked to seemed to be in pretty okay spirits - everything was fine.

But that’s what’s annoying about this sensory overload problem he sometimes has - it can happen at any time.

He really should’ve seen it coming.

__________________

It wasn’t long after lunch when it starts - a faint beep. It may be faint to a normal person’s ears, but to Peter, it’s as clear as a school bell. After looking around for the source, he found that it was the sound of a smoke detector. The battery must be getting low, that’s why there’s only a beep every 10 seconds or so.

Then it’s a baby crying. Since the baby’s on the other side of the building, the sound shouldn’t be loud, but it’s _so loud._ Peter knows it’s coming, he’s trying to pretend it’s not happening and wish it away, but he knows it won’t work. _Not now, not now, not now._ He’s been through this like a million times (okay, obviously that’s an exaggeration), but every time feels like it’s his first.

Suddenly, the classroom he’s in is too bright. Way too bright. He can hear everything that’s happening in this building at this very moment: conversations, rattling dishes, the whistling wind outside, and that damn baby that’s _still_ crying.

The smells of leftover food assault his nose, along with cleaning supplies and pet odor. His stomach gurgles, and he just barely gets to the nearest trash can before he throws up everything he ate from lunch.

The bright lights are making him dizzy and the only thought that’s crossing his mind is to get somewhere alone. He just needs to wait this out for a few hours, but in order to do so, he needs to get somewhere dark, quiet, and _alone._

He comes across a supply closet and goes in, sits on the floor, and leans his head against the door. He closes his eyes and starts chanting the same phrase repeatedly: _everything’s fine, you’re fine, everything’s fine._

The darkness of the supply closet help his eyes, but it’s like his other senses are heightened to make up for it. The smells are still there, and he can still hear everything: a dog eating, a page in a book being turned, and a beeping smoke detector.

That same smoke detector that apparently no one has the battery to replace.

_Beep...beep...beep…beep…._

That fucking smoke detector is about to drive him insane.

Peter presses his hands over his ears and tries to block out the noise, but to no avail. Due to all of this concentration, he feels his eyes drooping with growing exhaustion. He’s about to fall asleep when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. With his heightened state, it’s impossible to miss.

Assuming it’s May, he lets out a breath and tries his best to compose himself so he won’t worry her. He answers the phone without bothering to look at the ID, making sure to put the phone on speaker and on the lowest possible volume.

“Hello?”

“Hey, kiddo.”

_Oh shit, it’s Tony._ Peter sits straight up and tries to act like he’s cool as a cucumber.

“H-Hey, Mr. Stark.”

Peter internally facepalms. Of course he had to stutter.

“Everything all right over there? Your heart rate’s been higher than normal for the past 15 minutes.”

Damn, Peter completely forgot about the watch he’s wearing that Tony gave him tracked things like his heart and pulse rates.

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m fine...yeah. J-Just stressed is all...from the c-commotion of the shelter.”

“Uh huh, okay, that would make sense. Now tell me what’s really bothering ya, kid.”

“I’m f-fine, Mr. S-stark, really.”

“Kid, you haven’t stuttered this much since we’ve met, now I’m not hanging up this phone until you tell me what’s going on.”

Peter lets out a sigh. There’s no point in lying - it’s not like Tony can do anything anyway.

“I-it just...it got too much, okay? My s-senses sometimes go haywire, so I j-just...needed to get somewhere and wait it out….”

Peter neglected to mention that a fierce headache is also forming.

“What do you mean by ‘go haywire’?”

“Well...all of a sudden...I can hear everything, l-like everything, a-a-and everything is so bright and the place smells so bad.”

Tony suddenly sounds concerned, “How long does this typically last?”

“Uh…maybe a few hours? I-I’ll be fine, Mr. Stark, d-don’t worry, I’ll just sleep it off.”

“Yeah, you will. Here. At the compound. I’m sending a suit to you now, kid.”

“W-What? Mr.-Mr. Stark, I’ve d-done this before, you don’t need to go through all that trouble -”

“Peter, there’s no way in hell that I’m letting you suffer just because you have a self-sacrificial complex. The suit’s tracking your watch, it’ll be there soon.”

“But M-May, she’ll be worried -”

“I’ll let her know, don’t worry about that. Now sit tight for the next few minutes.”

“O-Okay. T-Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Anytime, kid. Can’t wait to see ya.”

Peter was so out of it that he didn’t even realize what Tony said at the end. After they hung up, Peter slumped and laid one side of his face on the floor. In any other situation, he’d be disgusted at the thought, but the cold floor felt so welcoming, that he couldn’t care less. His headache has now escalated to a migraine, and the damn smoke detector is _STILL_ going. At least the baby finally stopped crying. He laid there until Tony’s suit rattled the doorknob, trying to get in. He crawled away just enough for the suit to open the door.

The light that the suit let in is excruciating and Peter feels like his head is about to explode. The suit opens up, revealing a cavity just big enough for Peter to get into. He crawls in, not even bothering to stand up, and leans against the wall of the cavity. He falls asleep not even 20 seconds into the flight to the compound.

__________________

Peter wakes up in probably the most comfortable bed that he’s ever been in.

It’s nighttime, that much he can tell. The room is damn near pitch black except for a faint glow that he spots out of the corner of his left eye. He looks over and is the most surprised to see who’s sitting on the bed next to him.

Tony Stark himself.

Tony’s sitting with his back against the headboard, tending to his StarkPad when he hears Peter rustling beside him. Tony gives him a minute to get used to his surroundings before looking over and giving him a gentle smile and talking softly.

“Hey, how’re you doing, kiddo?”

“Hey, M’ Stark, I-I’m fine.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “You’re a terrible liar, I don’t even know why you still do it. Want to try that again?”

In truth, Peter is feeling a lot better, the only exception being a slight throb of a headache that still hasn’t gone away. The light of the StarkPad isn’t bothering him, and he can’t hear anything.

Wait a minute, he can’t hear _anything._ He can hear Tony, of course, but the noises of New York that always buzz in the back of his head: the sirens, the murmurs...they’re not there.

As if reading his mind, Tony clarifies, jokingly sounding like he’s a realtor, “Welcome to the Stark bedroom, one of the few rooms here that can be completely soundproof. Now answer my question.”

Peter breathes a sigh of relief and explains how he was feeling when he woke up.

“Okay, good. With some rest and food, you’ll be 100% in no time.”

“Where’s May?”

“She’s still at the shelter, busy as a bee. She knows everything and will be here in a few days to pick you up.”

“Wha-What? A few days? Mr. Stark, I need to get back, there’s so much to do -”

“That other people can do while certain spider-babies rest up and just enjoy not being at school for a bit.”

“But Mr. Star-”

“No buts. Now sit back, relax, and eat this.”

Tony gives Peter a sandwich to munch on while they watch TV (yes, Tony has a whole-compound generator). Then Tony gives him another sandwich...then another.

“You really prepared all of this, Mr. Stark?”

“I had a shit ton delivered and put in the freezer before the storm. Makes great hurricane food. Y’know, I understand you wanting to be close to your aunt, but I was kinda bummed you turned me down. I have all of these snacks, and I even got extra blankets; was thinking that watching movies in a blanket fort during a storm wouldn’t have been a bad idea.”

Peter paused his eating mid-chew. He was flabbergasted. Mr. Stark actually _wanted_ him to come over? The invitation wasn’t just out of pity? Now he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Tony looks at Peter in concern, “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah-Yeah. Just surprised is all.”

“About what?”

“Um...well, I actually really wanted to stay with you but….”

“But what, kid?”

Peter lets out a sigh, “I didn’t want to be a burden to you. I mean, what if this whole street got flooded, then we’d be trapped and you’d have me for longer than expected and eventually get annoyed with me staying here, and -”

“Wait, hold up, hold up.” Tony is now turned fully facing Peter with the most confused look on his face. “You were actually thinking these things?”

Peter nods, solemnly.

“Pete, you never have and never will be a burden to me, okay? Especially if I’m the one that’s offering. What made you think of this?”

“Well...it’s just that...you’re always so nice and...and the labs are so much fun. I kinda started seeing you not just as a mentor but as a...as a friend, but I didn’t know if you thought the same thing. I mean, we haven’t even hugged yet.”

Just realizing what he said at the end, Peter’s eyes widened in mortification.

“Oh my God, Mr. Stark, that’s okay if you don’t think the same way, I’m just rambling -”

Tony interrupts Peter’s rambling by pulling him to his chest, right hand in his hair and left hand wrapped around his back. Peter immediately shuts up and relaxes into the hug, wrapping his own hands around Tony’s torso. They just sat there for a few seconds in silence, basking in each other’s comfort. Tony is the first to break the silence.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it right now, you understand?”

Peter nods against Tony’s chest.

“Good. Now I’m not used to this sappy shit, so you gotta help me out with this, okay?”

Peter chuckles and nods again. “You’re doing a pretty good job, Mr. Stark. Your hugs are really nice.” Peter nuzzles more into Tony’s chest.

Tony laughs lightly, “Alright, kid. How ‘bout a movie marathon while we eat our weight in junk food?”

Peter’s eyes widen in excitement and he nodded so fast, one could think he was a human bobble head.

The rest of the night turns into a bit of a slumber party. Both of them are snug under the covers, leaning against the headboard whilst watching TV. What starts out as them just sitting next to each other turns into Peter snuggling up next to Tony and putting his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s heart fills with warmth and wraps his arm around the kid’s waist, pulling him close to his side.

It’s not long until Peter’s eyes start drooping with sleep when he asks Tony the final question of the night.

“So...are we there?”

Tony lets out a loud, but gentle laugh, “Yeah, kid, we’re there.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
